Hospital Fun
by The Myth Keeper
Summary: Kagome and the others get into a huge car crash and even though they're 15 they get stuck in the pediatric ward. There they meet 3 strange people with dark pasts. Will the gang survive?
1. Car Crash

Hospital Fun!!

This is my third fanfic that I'm actually putting on , I hope you like it!!

Chapter 1: Car Crash.

"MOM! How could you?! I can't believe this!" shrieked Kagome, who was sitting in the front seat of the car.

"Now Kagome It's just baby-sitting! It's not like babies can kill you!" retorted her mother.

"That's what you think..." muttered Kagome.

"Huh? What did you say?" demanded her mother.

"Huh? Oh nothing mother." They stopped at a street light waiting for it to go green.

"Now Kagome I want you to actually look after the children. I don't want any mothers complaining about you." Advised her mother

"I know mom." Replied Kagome emotionlessly. Her mother sighed,

"Honey, it's only for today! And you can keep the money you make for yourself! I hear that they pay very well too." She coaxed,

"Whatever." Replied Kagome.

They started to drive through an intersection.

"OHMYGOD!" screamed Kagome as a car rammed into theirs flipping it over and over. Kagome's head hit the back of her seat knocking her into unconciousness.

That's it! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! I know it's a few days early but I couldn't resist thought of putting it up...;


	2. ER

TMK: OK guys Chappy 2 has a bunch of hospital stuff in it and if I say anything that doesn't sound right, well, I have no idea what you're really supposed to do….if I did….I'd probably be a doctor, something I seriously don't want to be.

Chapter 2

"We need to get blood in her NOW!" yelled a paramedic rushing into the ER. Doctors rushed to her,

"Hey, hey! Miss? Miss? What's your name?" spoke one of the doctors peering into Kagome's eyes,

"K-Kagome." She replied weakly, the pain unbearable.

"Okay, Kagome. We think you've broken your leg and ruptured something in your chest, we're going to have to take you to the OR, okay?" Kagome managed to say yes. "You're going to be ok. Don't worry."

"W-where is m-my mother?" she gasped.

"She's doing alright don't worry we'll help her, we're going to help you. Don't worry." The doctor moved on to Kagome's mother,

"Ok guys we need a chest X-ray and a room cleared in the OR, this woman might not make it."

"She's flat-lining!" yelled a nurse,

"Get a tube in her! Give me the paddles!" yelled the doctor. "Charge to 150!"

"Charging!" he shocked her and her body heaved upward.

"Still no pulse!" yelled the nurse frantically.

"Charge to 200!" he shocked her again. The monitor showed a pulse few a few seconds before flat-lining again.

"Charge to 250!" no pulse showed on the monitor. The doctor and nurses sighed,

"Time of Death, 11:42 A.M."

TMK: Sorry about this chappy being so short! The next one will be better, I swear! Actually…I'm not allowed to swear ..Hmmm….Oh well! Forgotten Ties Chapter 1 is up too! REVIEW PEOPLES! I NEED REVIEWS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ;

Amanda comes in: Will I be in the next chappy? innocent look

TMK: looks at her yeah I think so…the next chappy is where Kagome meets everyone else too. What will she think? And who was that lady who died? o.O ALL WILL BE REVEALED! If you people review.

Amanda: O….K….I'm going to leave you alone right now….tries to walk off

TMK: grabs her I don't think so. YOU are going to stay with me! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!

Amanda: shudders and says in tiny voice help….me…

Misty comes in

TMK: Oh yeah, This is Misty she is my pet Black Labrador Retriever. She's SO cute! HUGS Misty

Misty makes a choking sound Help….me…

TMK and Amanda: O.O: YOU CAN TALK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Misty: Of course I can! doggy grins at them

TMK and Amanda: O.O

Misty: What?

TMK and Amanda: O.O

Misty gives them an odd look What?!

TMK and Amanda: O.O

Misty: rolls eyes REVIEW ME DOGGY FRIENDS!

TMK: snaps out of it THEY AREN'T DOGS MISTY! THEY ARE HU….well last time I checked, HUMANS!

Misty: sticks out tongue what if they're not humans?

TMK:…..It doesn't matter all they have to do is READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

Misty: But what if it does matter?

TMK: sighs It doesn't matter, Misty!

Misty: I think it does.

TMK: AMANDA! WHERE'S MY DUC TAPE?!

Amanda: O.O

TMK: mutters to herself

Misty: READ AND REVIEW…or FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!!! evil music plays in background

TMK drags Amanda and Misty out of the area


	3. Meeting New People

TMK:

HEY GUYS! WAVES

I am sorry to say that I can't update as often as I'd like anymore. My grades are really bad this quarter and until I bring them up I'm not allowed on the Internet unless it's a weekend. (I'll try to do it at school though ;))

Thank you **pinkey89** for reviewing….cursing is not appealing especially if that guy you like starts reading my stories. (A/N: pinkey89 is my best friend.)

ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Chapter 3

Kagome woke slowly barely registering the pain in her side and chest, a dull ache in her leg and a monstrous pain in her head.

"Sssshhhh!" hissed someone right above her, "She'll wake up!"

"Well she'll have to woke up soon anyway!" hissed another person.

"She needs rest!" hissed at third. Kagome moaned.

"See what you did!" bam the voice scolded loudly.

"OWWWWWWW!" howled the second voice. Kagome opened her eyes. A concerned face occupied her vision. The face smiled,

"Glad to see you're awake." Said the girl quietly, "You have a really bad headache."

"H-how did you know?" asked Kagome, wincing. The girl shrugged,

"I know how it feels." She replied, "Here drink this." She handed Kagome a cup and some pills, "These'll knock that headache right out." She smiled. Someone else groaned, the girl looked over at another bed,

"No Miroku, you're not getting any help from me. Rane gets to give you anything **you** need." She replied, anger lacing her tone.

"But Lady Ariaya! I cannot help my hand! It controls itself!" replied a young man as he sat up. His hair was short with a little ponytail in the back. His dark brown eyes sparkled, "It's not my fault!" A pillow hit him in the face,

"OW!"

"Yes it is!" replied the girl in the next bed. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. Her hazel eyes full of disgust.

"But Lady Sango, my eyes are only for you!" replied Miroku. Sango blushed.

"But Miroku, if you're eyes are only for Sango why do you keep groping me and Lareese?" asked Ariaya innocently.

"Huh? Who said my name?" said a girl sitting on the other side of the bed. Ariaya rolled her eyes, "God said your name, Lareese, God."

"Oh. Really?"

"No Lareese. I did and you know it."

"Yeah I know, I was messin' with ya!"

"I know you were….how many candy bars do you have under that pillow?"

"Why do you want to know?!" replied Lareese.

"Because I'm hungry."

"That won't get you a candy bar."

"I'll tell the nurses."

"Fine." Ariaya caught a candy bar,

"Yum. I love Crunch bars. Hey Lareese,"

"Yes?"

"Gimme another one."

"WHY?! I ALREADY GAVE YOU ONE!" yelled Lareese. Ariaya winced, "Kagome needs one."

"Odds are Kagome's a prep and she'll think that chocolate makes you fat."

"It does if you eat to much of it."

"Well she'll think that one bite'll make her fatter than a pig."

"True. But you can't know if she's a prep or not."

"Trust me, I know these things."

"The day I trust you on stuff involving the cliques people are in, is the day you and Rane get married. Wait, I see that in the near future…" Lareese blushed bright red,

"ARIAYA!"

"Hey, I calls 'em as I sees 'em." Lareese hit her on the head.

"OUCH! I'M ONLY STATING THE TRUTH!" she turned to Kagome, "So are you a prep?" Kagome gave her a disgusted look, "I used to be. Then I realized that my 'friends' were nothing of the sort."

Ariaya and Lareese high-fived, "A cured!" they said together.

"A….cured?" asked Kagome, confused.

"Yeah. It's our-" Started Ariaya,

"Word for someone who-" continued Lareese

"Figured out that-" (Ariaya)

"Preps are stupid." They finished together.

"Do you always finish each others sentences?"

"Yes they do." Replied a voice.

"Who's that?" asked Kagome.

"Oh wait. Hey, Lareese. Where you put the bed-moving-thingy?" asked Ariaya, looking on her side of the bed.

"Uh…."

"You have no idea do you?"

"Nope!" replied Lareese cheerfully.

"Ah! Here it is! Press this button." She pointed to a big green button and handed the controller to Kagome. Kagome pressed it and the top half of the bed started to move up.

"…WOW." Ariaya grinned at her,

"We got it on all the beds too." Kagome looked at the edge of the bed. A young boy sat on the edge.

"This is Rane. He's my twin brother." He smiled at her.

"Hello." Ariaya leaned over to him and hit his head,

"No seducing people Rane!" she hissed in his ear, "You're claimed!" he looked at her,

"By who?"

"None of your business!"

"Not you?!"

"DAMMIT! WHY WOULD I BE IN LOVE WITH YOU?! YOU'RE MY BROTHER!" her voice rose with each word. Everyone looked at her strangely,

"What?! He asked me if I was in love with him!"

A chorus of 'Ohs' followed her statement. She glared at him, "You are the weirdest person I know."

"You're the weirdest person _I_ know."

"I'm not weird! I'm unique!"

"Yeah right." Said Lareese and Rane together. Ariaya grinned,

"I prove my point." They looked at her, "On what?" at the same time again.

"You're going to be my sister soon."

"Wha-oh."

"Ariaya stop it!" ordered Rane.

"Nope!" she bit into her candy bar, munching happily. After a minute she said,

"I wouldn't mind Lareese being my sister-in-law. I mean, we're practically sisters anyway." Lareese and Rane hit her at the same time. "OWWWWWWWWWW!" she yelled, clutching her head. Everyone looked at Rane and Lareese, they were both blushing. A nurse came into the room.

"Alright everyone! Check-up time!" she said cheerfully, everyone except Kagome groaned,

"Aww man! Do I have to go back to my bed?" asked Ariaya, giving the nurse her puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes, Ariaya, you have to go to your bed. You need to have blood drawn (A/N: HATE GETTING BLOOD DRAWN!) Ariaya sighed and slid off the bed into a wheelchair. She turned it deftly and rolled it over to her the bed across from Kagome's. She turned it around and lifted herself up onto the bed. She held out her arm, looking away, squeezing her eyes shut; "I'm ready." her voice was quiet. The nurse's eyes softened,

"I'll try to be quick and painless, sweetie." The nurse _was_ fast getting done with all of them in only a few minutes.

"Bloodsuckers." Muttered Ariaya rubbing her elbow. A male nurse came in, pulling a bed with him,

"Guess what guys, you got a new roommate!" he said cheerfully. Ariaya scowled at him,

"Dude, we already got 6 people in here! Whadda ya tryin' to do? Cause a cholera epidemic?!" she demanded. The nurse chuckled, "You know our facilities are the best in the state, Ariaya." Ariaya scowled at him,

"So who is our 'new roommate' anyway?"

TMK: Hello all! I am sorry to say that my grades aren't so good right now and until I bring them up I'm only allowed on the Internet on the weekends. I don't think this will stop my updates during the week, I have Internet access at school so I'll try to keep updating there. I'm sorry if this inconveniences you in any way


	4. Talking

TMK: Hello all! I am sorry to say that my grades aren't so good right now and until I bring them up I'm only allowed on the Internet on the weekends. I don't think this will stop my updates during the week, I have Internet access at school so I'll try to keep updating there. I'm sorry if this inconveniences you in any way

TMK: I'm Baaack!

Disclaimer: Apparently I'm supposed to have a disclaimer….YOU'RE NOT GETTING' ONE OUTA ME!! Everyone looks at her

nope! They're all MINE!

lawyers come into room

Fine….mumbles a collective "What?" sounds across the room I don't own any of the inuyasha characters! Ariaya and Rane are MINE!!!!! Kirara is mine too. abducts Kirara

Thanks to

Angel/DemonGaurdian: I'm gonna try to update fast.

Keiko Ookami: Thanks for reviewing all my stories.

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

Chapter 4

"So who is our 'new roommate' anyway?" asked Ariaya suspiciously, "you only put the weird ones into this ward." Sango and Miroku were indignant.

"We're not weird!" they yelled at the same time. Ariaya raised her eyebrows at them,

"A Demon Slayer and a Monk. That's not weird?"

"It's family tradition!"

"It's for defense!"

Ariaya rolled her eyes, returning her attention to the guy nurse, "So…Joshua, who IS our new roommate?" The nurse shrugged, "His name is Inuyasha. He was in a car crash, and he's lucky to be alive. Now, where's a free space?" Ariaya chuckled, pointing to a corner near the window. "We don't think he'll be awake for a while so don't expect a conversation for a while." Added Joshua. Ariaya shrugged, "One less jerk to worry about." Everyone looked at her strangely, "What?" she asked innocently. Joshua shook his head, "Nevermind, I'll be back for the check-ups." He left the room. Ariaya sighed, dropping into her wheelchair and wheeling over to Kagome's bed.

"Why hello, Kagome!" she said cheerfully, pulling herself up onto Kagome's bed. Kagome hesitated,

"Why do you have to use a wheelchair?" she said suddenly. Ariaya grinned,

"It's fun!" she replied, grinning evilly. Rane walked over,

"Ariaya, you know very well that you can't walk. Don't delude the poor girl." He scolded, sitting down next to her. Ariaya scowled at him,

"I was trying to forget that part." She retorted.

"Well, don't mis-inform people."

"I can if I want to."

"It's not morally right."

"Not morally right?! This coming from the guy who used to put video cameras in my room to catch me naked then selling them on the internet?!"

"H-hey! That was a long time ago!"

"Was not!"

"Rane, do have copies of those tapes?" interrupted Miroku, a lecherious grin on his face.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING THEM." Snarled Ariaya, giving him a 'don't-even-think-about-if-you-want-to-live' look. Miroku gulped and sank back against his pillows.

"Ariaya, calm down. Remember about the-" Warned Rane. Ariaya glared at him,

"I know Rane! I'm not blind!" she hissed at him. Leigh snuck over. Putting her finger to her lips she motioned for them to be silent. Suddenly, she lunged at Ariaya, putting her hand over Ariaya's mouth, and latching onto her as Ariaya went rigid. Her eyes blazed. Leigh yelped and snatched her hand back, blood dripping. Ariaya licked her teeth,

"Don't do that again!" she growled, then she cocked her head, as if listening to something. She hissed, "Fine," and got back into her wheelchair.

"Where are you going?" demanded Rane. Ariaya didn't even look back,

"Food."

Rane sighed,

"I'm coming with you." He replied, Ariaya shrugged, She turned in her wheelchair, "Anyone coming? They only serve the good food in the Cafeteria." She looked at Kagome, "I don't think you'll be able to walk yet, I'll go get another wheelchair." She wheeled out of the room, returning a few minutes later carrying a foldable wheelchair in her lap. Muttering to herself, she unfolded it and set it next to Kagome's bed. Sango and Miroku got out of their beds and went to the doorway.

"Hey, Leigh." Asked Ariaya

"Yeah?"

"Go make sure there's no one in the hall when we come out."

Leigh rolled her eyes, "You gonna race Rane again?"

"No." replied Ariaya innocently, "I'm going to race my twin."

"RANE IS YOUR BROTHER!" shouted Leigh. Ariaya smiled evilly,

"No. Rane is my twin." She turned her attention to Kagome, "Slide over to the edge of the bed then lever yourself into the chair. I'll hold the chair steady until you get into it."

Kagome nodded nervously. Slowly she levered herself into the chair. Ariaya nodded, "Good. Now follow me." She turned around and wheeled to the door. She leaned her upper body out of the chair and peered out into the hall.

"Yessss." She hissed evilly, seeing no one in the hallway. Looking behind her, she yelled, "Rane, ya coming?" Rane walked over to her,

"I think I'll walk today." He replied in a civilized tone. Ariaya raised her eyebrows, "I wonder why…" she said conspiritally, winking at Kagome. Rane flushed and Leigh reddened. "N-not like that!" he said hastily. Leigh drooped.  
"See what you did!" hissed Sango, hugging Leigh protectively, "She's scarred for life because of you!" Rane reddened even more.

"It's okay, Sango. Let's go get something to eat." Interrupted Leigh. She walked out before anyone could say anything else. Ariaya and Sango both gave Rane 'you are so dead' looks. Rane gulped and shrugged walking out and following Leigh. Ariaya sighed, "Follow me to zee grub!" she said, trying to cheer everyone up. She wheeled out of the room.


	5. Lunch, New Guy, and Planning

TMK: Hello everyone! I have an announcement; I have never actually been inside a hospital at least not that I can remember, and I don't know what it's like in there so if I'm ever wrong about something just tell me and I'll try to fix it but some of this stuff will be just for my hospital you know something where if I ever owned one this is what I'd do for it. Sobfeel so unloved almost no reviews…maybe I should just stop updating…

Disclaimer:

TMK: As you must know I keep forgetting about this and well…THEY'RE MINE ALL MINE! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! cough cough what? Asks innocently as the others stare at her what!

Misty: tentatively Uh TMK…you kinda don't own them….

TMK: dead eyes I believe I do Misty….

Ariaya: TMK, think calm thoughts…

TMK: deep breath

Ariaya: Now say the magic words…

TMK: NONONONONONONONO!

Ariaya: tackles you have to say it!

TMK: NO I SHALL NOT!

Ariaya: YES YOU SHALL!

Misty: Uh guys…

TMK: NOOOOoooo. Fine, I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome or the others; the only ones I own are Ariaya, Rane, and Leigh ok!

Ariaya: good girl.

TMK: Get off me.

Chapter 4

"Do de do do do…" hummed Ariaya softly, as the elevator traveled slowly downward. Leigh and Rane refused to look at each other, Leigh and Rane glaring at separate sides of the elevator. Ariaya twitched, her eyes narrowing as the silence grew. The elevator opened and revealed an almost full cafeteria. Nurses and Doctors rushing through their lunches so they could return to their rounds. Ariaya wheeled herself toward the line, leading the way. She hummed softly to herself as she grabbed a tray and propelled with her feet as she picked up food items. Kagome and the others followed, Kagome wheeling around awkwardly.

"La de da!" hummed Ariaya (A/N: what is it with her and humming!) "Come on guys! Let's eat!"

"So what do you guys want to do now? I'm bored." Asked Ariaya as they walked/wheeled back to heir room. Leigh and Rane rolled their eyes,

"You're always bored, Ariaya." Retorted Leigh. Rane nodded. Ariaya stuck her tongue out at them,

"I may not be able to walk but I can still hit you…" She threatened them, glaring.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?"

"………"

"I thought so. Anyone wanna play cards? Or maybe-" she stopped as they entered the room. The new guy was trying to get out, ignoring the fact that his wounds were beginning to bleed again.

"You idiot!" screeched Ariaya wheeling over to him and pushing him hard back onto the bed, "Idiot! IDIOT!**_ IDIOT!_**" she shouted over and over, stabbing him with a glare that would have made braver men cringe and hide under their beds. He winced, paralyzed from pain. She noted the wince and lowered her voice,

"Just because you're half demon doesn't make it ok for you to be moving so soon after those injuries!" she hissed quietly at him. He stared at her,

"How do you…?"

"Don't ask." She hissed back, "You stay right here." Her voice held no room for argument, "Hey guys, we're going to play cards on this guys bed and initiate both him and Kagome-chan into the Freak Ward."

"WHAT!" demanded Kagome and the guy. Sango and Miroku sighed,

"Don't ask, don't argue. They'll just make it harder for you." Sighed Miroku. Sango glared at him,

"They made it harder for you because you wouldn't stop groping the girls." She snapped, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Owwwww." Sobbed Miroku dramatically. The group rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, we'll have to go down to the Fun Room later and introduce them to our other freaks." Added Leigh calmly. Ariaya and Rane nodded,

"Who's going to get the cards this time?" asked Sango.

"Me." Announced Miroku mischievously. Sango looked at him knowingly,

"Try anything and you won't father any children." The threat immediately stopped him from doing anything.

"Heh….I'll go get the cards." He said hastily, running over to the nightstand next to Ariaya's bed. Ariaya levered herself up onto the guy's bed.

"Name's Ariaya," she told him calmly, "And you are…?"

"Inuyasha." He replied, slowly shaking her hand. Ariaya smiled,

"This is my twin, Rane, My best friend Leigh, Kagome-chan, and the pervert-"

"I know those two." He interrupted suddenly, nodding toward Sango and Miroku. They nodded back. Ariaya looked at them curiously before shrugging.

"I need to play caaards." She whined dramatically. Rane whacked lightly on the head,

"Stop whining. What do you want to play?" he asked, also sitting on Inuyasha's bed.

The girls looked at each other,

"DA HIN MIN!" they shouted all at once, then burst into laughter. (A/N: See the Fruits Basket series.) Rane sighed,

"They do this all the time."

"Uh huh." The other two guys sweatdropped. Ariaya smacked him on the head,

"Don't insult us." She growled.

"I wasn't."

"Right." Her voice clearly indicated that she didn't believe him, "Moving on…We must initiate the newbies."

"I don't think we should do that yet." Interjected Leigh.

"Why not?"

"We should let the others decide on what they have to do."

"Yes, let us _all_ decide what they should have to do." Interjected Leigh

"Meh."

Ok guys, I can only go on the internet for an HOUR a day now stupid grades…So I'll have a lot of free time to work on chappys. XD. Anyway if you want to talk to me online my sn is Steltermd AND/OR The Myth Keeper.


End file.
